A Super Mega Mission
A Super Mega Mission is the fifth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With the Armada brought back to life by Captain Whiskers, The Pirate Force and Super Mega Rangers must work together to keep the universe safe from the likes of them before it's too late. Plot Stanley Pines coaching the Pirate Force Rangers/Ford works on the Lab The episode begins with Stanley Pines coaching the Pirate Force Rangers as they train to fight. As for Ford, He was working hard at the lab for new weapons and Zords for the Rangers to possess. Captain Whiskers' new evil plan/The Return of Emperor Mavro and the Armada Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He used the Resurrection Crystals and revived Emperor Mavro, his two sons, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar and the rest of the Armada, Levira, Damaras, Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Argus. Soon, Captain Whiskers made a deal with the Emperor. Ford and Stanley called for an emergency/Begin the time traveling once again Back at Pirate Taven, Ford and Stanley called for an emergency as Captain Emmett and his crew gathered. Soon, They enter the portal to the 21st Century once again to join another group of Power Rangers. Welcome to Harwood County/Meeting with Troy and his friends Then, They arrived at Harwood County. Just as they all explored the city, They met with Troy, Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma and Orion who appeared to be the Super Mega Rangers. Discovering the Command Center/Explaining about the Alien Armada of Evil As they looked around, They discovered the command center and met Gosei and Tensou. Soon, They explained about Emperor Mavro and the Armada returned by Captain Whiskers and his crew. Damaras and Argus attack the city/Robo Knight saved Marine's life However, Damaras and Argus were attacking the city when Marine had to rescue a few civilians. Just as they caught her, Robo Knight came to the rescue as they retreated. Ford and Stanley thanked Robo Knight/Marine's dream of being a Power Ranger When Robo Knight brought Marine to safety, Ford and Stanley were thankful for his good deeds. Then, Marine explained about how she longed dream to be a Power Ranger just because she's Captain Emmett's first mate. Making new based on Mechazords/Troy and his friends trained Emmett and his Crew Soon, Ford and Stanley started making new based on Mechazords for the Pirate Force Rangers to possess. As for Troy and his friends, They've trained Emmett and his crew for battle. Tensou sensed the new clue to One Piece/Troy and Emmett retrieves the piece Back at the Command Center, Tensou has begin to since the new clue to One Piece. Just as Gosei send Troy and Emmett to go and retrieve it, They fought off a few X-Borgs and succeed it. Planning a new strategy to save Harwood County/The Armada attacking the Earth Then, The Rangers planned a new strategy to save Harwood County. Just as they let Marine be in part of the plan, The Armada started attacking the Earth and they go into action. Marine distracts Captain Whiskers/The Rangers begin their fight At the city, Marine started distracting Captain Whiskers giving the Pirate Force and Super Mega Rangers to fight off Mavro, Vrak, Vekar and the Armada Generals and win their battle. The Pirate Force and Super Mega Team Up/Taking down the Generals One By One Then, The Pirate Force and Super Mega Rangers begin their Team Up. Soon enough, They took down the Generals of the Armada One By One. Emmett, Troy, Orion and Robo Knight face Mavro and his sons/Firing the Mega Laser As the battle goes on, Emmett, Troy, Orion and Robo Knight face Mavro and his sons to the final battle. And not a moment too soon for their demise, Captain Whiskers fired the Mega Laser and made them and their generals grow. New Mechazords for the Pirate Force Rangers/A Legendary Pirate Force Victory Then, The Pirate Force Rangers were beginning to earn their new Mechazords of their own and combine with the Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord into the Legendary Pirate Force Megazord. Just as the Ultra Gosei Great Grand and Ultimate Legendary Megazords were join in, They finally defeated Mavro, Vrak, Vekar and their generals for good. Emmett, Troy and his friends thanked each other/The Legacy goes on forever After the battle was done, Emmett, Troy and his friends thanked each other for saving the earth. Happily as Emmett and his crew returned home, The Legacy of the Power Rangers goes on forever. Rangers Pirate Force Super Megaforce Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Marine the Raccoon *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Gosei *Tensou Villains *Captain Whisker *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk *Emperor Mavro *Prince Vrak *Prince Vekar *Levira *Damaras *Admiral Malkor *Creepox *Argus Trivia *This is when they first meet the Super Mega Rangers. Transcript *A Super Mega Mission (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5